


Plane Ticket

by HippieRyden



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieRyden/pseuds/HippieRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fire Away, fuck this place that we call home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever prompt!! Enjoy :)

_Why don't you just follow him?_

_He never said you couldn't come_

_Maybe he's testing you_

The thoughts kept buzzing through his head like a fly who doesn't get the hint that it's not wanted. A dim glow of light seeped through the cracks of his bedrooms blinds, Joel had been staring at the blank ceiling for hours and it didn't seem like he was planning on stirring anytime soon. For days Joel almost never ventured away from the un-made bed, and when he did it was mostly to replenish himself with more unneeded liquor. Ignored texts and voicemails hoarded his phone, many belonging to friends and his manager. But none from Sonny. He blindy moved his hand around until the familiar cold rectangle touched his palm.

“6:15? Shit” Joel groaned quietly. _Sonnys flight leaves in a little over an hour, a flight to god knows where because that little shit wouldn't tell me_. Flashbacks of last weekend floated back into his brain, flashbacks he wished the alcohol would have removed.

 

_Sonny turned to face the man who was messing around with a dead Xbox controller. An uncomfortable feeling took over him while he worked up the courage to confront his best friend._

_"Joel, I gotta' tell you something...” a knot formed in his stomach as he spit out the words,_

_"What's up man? Did you steal some of my booze again? Dammit Sonny if you wanted some you could just ask” a faint chuckle escaped from him, on any other day Sonny would have chuckled too. Joel must have caught the seriousness in his tone because the smile that ran across his lips dissappeared._

_"Sonny?”_

_“Joel I..” his voice cracked before he could finish the sentence, and he took in a shaky breath before continuing._

_"_ _I'm moving”_

_“Dude I don't give two shits if you move across town” Joel looked up towards Sonny expecting to make eye contact but instead only got long strands of hair. His voice was too shaken up to elaborate on important details._

_“Wait, you are just going to a different part of L.A. right?” the nod he was hoping for never came, instead a quiet “no” crept it's way out of Sonnys mouth. Angered, Joel threw the controller down on the ground, the loud crash killed the silence that had been hanging in the room, and the noise startled Sonny. Joels random outburts were common, but usually occurred over dumb things that he had done to him, like the time Sonny replaced the whipped cream with shaving cream, or when he pranked Joel into thinking he had totalled his 'Purrari'. Sure it was fun to mess around with him to see what you could do to make him tick, but seeing Joel so upset at this moment was entirely different._

_“Joel please calm down..” the plea was completely useless, and only served at adding to the fury._

_“Calm down? You want me to calm down?! You're the one who just decided to randomly tell me you're moving out of the fucking STATE for reasons I don't know, and you expect me to just be like “haha okay” and just forget?”_

_“I can-” Joel cut him off before he could finish,_

_“No dude, you can't. I finally started to think I actually meant shit to you and you throw me away like I'm a broken toy.” Studying Sonny reaction, the words he had hissed hit him like venom. Deciding that the verbal abuse he forced onto him was enough, maybe even too much, Joel made his way for the door._

_“I hope wherever you're going is the bees fucking knees” was the last sentence Sonny heard before his only company was a still room and the broken controller_.

 

Sonny clenched his hand tighter around the handle of the suitcase, the rest of his belongings had already arrived at his new place. He examined the plane ticket hoping it's location would change or the flight would be cancelled, but Sonny knew better. He didn't really want to leave, the thought of moving to Florida and abandoning Joel internally tore him to shreds. _I hurt him, I left so I wouldn't and I fucked it up and did it anyway, can I scrape myself out of this?_   He eyed the phone that was on the other side of the counter, but the thought of contacting Joel right before the departure of his flight would be even crueler. Gazing around the bare room, it felt strange to be the only thing there. Seeing the empty area where him and Joel used to play video games until 4 in the morning. It also brought back the memories of when Joel was too drunk to drive and Sonny would have to force him to sleep on the couch. A faint smile formed as he reminisced about the memories that were created in each of the rooms.

“Sonny?” the loud voice ripped him from his thoughts, and a panting Joel appeared from around the corner.

“Oh thank god you're still here, I was scared I'd be too late” relief filed his voice, but Sonny was so caught off guard he hadn't been able to react to the mans presence.

“Hey man, are you alright?”

“Uh yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to-”

“Come here?”

“Sorta” Joel pulled him into a tight embrace and all Sonny could think about was the strong sent of alcohol that was soaked into Joels clothes. Quiet mumbling escaped from him but aside from a good amount of “I'm sorry”s Sonny couldn't make out most of it.

“Can I tell you something this time?” he asked while releasing him from his grip, Sonny gave him a nod in response. Joel placed his hand under the shorter mans chin and lifted up his head, pressing his lips against Sonnys.

“I love you”


End file.
